


'Dark Horse'

by orphan_account



Series: Wishes Do Come True [2]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Animal Transformation, Ass Play, Dogs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Petplay, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Wishes Do Come True [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750465
Kudos: 17





	'Dark Horse'

Laying on the bed as the alarm buzzed, Natasha rolled her eyes as she pushed her face firmer into the pillow and groaned. The sound of scampering feet across the floor then rapid yapping did bring a smile to her lips. Natasha angled her head to look down to the bouncing gold Shih Tzu as she poked her tongue out. “Oh Carol, do you even sleep now?” Reaching down as she pet the dog gently, Natasha got to her feet. “I’ve got to shower first so your furry butt is staying put.” Carol quickly ran around Natasha’s feet as she continued to bark.

Natasha stepped over her as she bent down slowly and bumped her nose against Carol’s. “I will give you a rimjob if you’ll be a patient bitch.” Carol gave a yelp in response. Natasha smiled and then quickly walked to the bathroom.

Carol lay down patiently before the door, her dark eyes fixing on the space as she listened to the muffled shower and Natasha’s moans. The moment the door opened she scampered and bounded onto the bed, laying down as she perked up her small hips.

Natasha walked nude with only a towel around her hair, she smirked and got into position behind Carol, gently squeezing the dog’s hips and caressing as she wagged her tongue. “Am I going to get dog breath from this?” Carol bounced as she barked excitedly. Natasha smirked and leaned in, her hands shifting to Carol’s ass. Lightly brushing her fur as she exposed her puckered hole. Rolling her tongue clockwise, Natasha moaned softly as she rolled her eyes. Her hands resuming caressing Carol’s small body while her tongue swept around and around, dipping inside her with each successive circle.

Carol’s yelps and barks heightened as she bounced on the soft bed, attempting to guide herself and buck against Natasha’s tongue. The sensation thrilled her as she quaked. Natasha slowly pushed deeper, her giggling muffled but her smirk was full. Carol’s body continued to tremble as Natasha gently cupped her, picking the little dog up and walking across the room, Natasha moved to the other side and lay down, nudging her chest against Carol’s paws.

Carol kneaded and patted at Natasha’s chest as she shakily barked, the tension of her impending orgasm squeezing her increasingly tighter until her body loosened as she released. Shooting a stream of cum onto Natasha’s chest, her body then collapsing against Natasha as she deeply exhaled.

Natasha slid her tongue out and gently nudged Carol as she whispered. “I suppose a tongue bath will do for now.” Shuffling into position, Carol swept her tongue as she gazed up at Natasha. A light giggle as Natasha moaned as she wriggled and gently held Carol as she nodded, lightly shutting her eyes.


End file.
